Sudbury, Ontario
Sudbury (known as Greater Sudbury since 2001) is a city of Ontario, Canada. It has a population of 157,857. Hockey in Sudbury Sudbury co-hosted the 1978 Memorial Cup with Sault Ste-Marie, Ontario Teams * Sudbury (Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1918-1919) * Sacred Heart College (won the Nickel Belt League and played in the 1947-48 Northern Ontario Senior Playoffs) * Sudbury Bruins (played in 1948-49 Northern Ontario Junior Playoffs) * Sudbury Carusos (Northern Ontario Hockey Association, Sr. A 1951-1952) withdrew * Sudbury Combines (independent (non-league) senior team 1959-60) * Sudbury Cub Wolves * (NOJHA, 1962-1972) join Ontario Hockey Association Jr. A as Wolves * Sudbury Cubs # (NOJHL, 1978-1982) renamed North Stars # (NOJHL, 1983-1992) become Nickel Centre Cubs # (NOJHL, 2012-2012) renamed Nickel Barons * Sudbury Falcons (Falconbridge Falcons) jr. and sr. teams in 1930's and early 1940's * Sudbury Jr. Wolves * (NOJHL, 2005-2011) renamed Cubs * Sudbury-Levack Steelworkers (1965-66 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs-only senior team in NOHA) * Sudbury Miners * Sudbury Nickel Barons (NOJHL, 2011-2015) relocated to Rayside-Balfour, Ontario and renamed Rayside-Balfour Canadians * Sudbury North Stars (NOJHL, 1982-1983) renamed Cubs again * Sudbury Northern Wolves (NOJHL, 2000-2005) renamed Jr. Wolves * Sudbury St. Jeans (1967-68 Northern Ontario Junior B Playoffs) * Sudbury Wolves # (Ontario Hockey Association Jr. A (1972-1974) league renamed OMJHL # (Ontario Major Junior Hockey League, 1974-1980) league renamed OHL # (OHL, 1980-Present) * Sudbury Wolves # (NOHA Sr. A, 1951-1957) join OHA Sr. A # (OHASr A, 1957-1959) join EPHL # (EPHL, 1959-1963) become Indianapolis Capitals in CPHL University team * Laurentian Voyageurs College team * Cambrian Golden Shield 'Champions' 'World Championships' *1937-38 Sudbury Wolves 'Allan Cup' *1936-37 Sudbury Tigers 'Memorial Cup' *1931-32 Sudbury Cub Wolves Arenas * Sudbury Community Arena (1951-Present) * Carmichael Arena * Countryside Arena (Laurentian University) * Gerry McCrory Countryside Sports Complex * Cambrian Arena * Centennial Arena (Hanmer) Players * Al Arbour * Larry Aurie * John Baby * Danny Battochio * Todd Bertuzzi * Al Blanchard * Toe Blake * Frank Blum * Fred Boimistruck * Kerry Bond * Tessa Bonhomme * Andrew Brunette * Cummy Burton * Wayne Carleton * Randy Carlyle * Bob Cook * D'Arcy Coulson * Troy Crowder * Marc D'Amour * Frank DeMarco * Ron Duguay * Craig Duncanson * Jack Egers * Bob Fitchner * John Flesch * Mike Foligno * Nick Foligno * Dave Fortier * Cameron Gaunce * Sean Gauthier * Brent Gauvreau * Aaron Gavey * Ed Giacomin * Mike Gillis * Red Green * Shorty Green * Dave Hannan * Shawn Heaphy * Jim Hofford * Rebecca Johnston * Yvon Labre * Marc Laforge * Kevin LaVallee * Dave Lowry * Derek MacKenzie * Bernie MacNeil * Troy Mallette * Neal Martin * Scott McCrory * Paul Mulvey * Rick Pagnutti * Joel Prpic * Art Ross * Sammy Rothschild * Bob Sabourin * Brian Savage * Ted Scharf * Eddie Shack * George Horne * Richard Shulmistra * Max Silverman * Irv Spencer * Dave Tataryn * Floyd Thomson * Jean-Guy Trudel * Bob Whidden * Kay Whitmore * Jim Wiemer * Jason Bradley Northern Ontario Senior Playoffs Category:Ontario towns Category:Independent teams in Northern Ontario Senior Playoffs